


soft

by ClementineKitten



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gay, I didn't mean for it to get this long, M/M, Probably ooc, getting down with the sickness, i got bored okay???, i wrote most if not all of this past 11pm, pls forgive me, tsumiki being a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineKitten/pseuds/ClementineKitten
Summary: Komaeda is rather susceptible to heat sickness- too bad Hinata didn't realize it before he passed out.





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know that this is stupid and this game was released years ago but i needed to write something to quell the boredom i feel from the wait for v3's english release  
> btw this takes place in island mode

“You could stand to be out here longer.”

“The sun hurts my skin.”

Komaeda observed his aforementioned pale skin, regarding it warily. He held up a thin arm and examined it. Under the shade of the palm tree’s leaves, it was darker, but in no way appeared tan. A small, less than sincere smile crossed his lips. “It's sensitive,” he explained.

“You always look so pale and sickly, though. You could do away with a daily dose of vitamin D,” Hinata responded from where he stood in the sun, the light making him look ephemeral. Komaeda shifted his gaze from his skin to the brown-haired boy. “Why don't you come swimming with me?” Hinata asked, gesturing to the large body of water behind him. The sound of lapping waves filled Komaeda’s ears.

“The ocean is dangerous, Hinata-kun!” he exclaimed. “So many things that could do you in… Undertoe, misplaced rocks, sharks and other similar predators…” He listed off the dangers of swimming, though Hinata only watched him with slight amusement playing on his expression.

“I'm sure that none of that will endanger your swimming experience, Komaeda,” he quipped. “I doubt any of your worries will come to fruition.”

“It's bound to happen one of these days to one of us,” Komaeda sighed. “Though, being on the receiving end may kickstart another luck cycle, as well as being able to save the rest of you Ultimates from-”

“I swear, if you say anything akin to becoming a stepping stone to greater things by experiencing something bad, I'm going to strip you and throw you to the very sharks you fear,” Hinata said flatly, cutting off the other boy. 

Komaeda pondered his words for a while, tilting his head to the side. “...That first part doesn't sound that bad,” he mused.

Hinata rolled his eyes. Komaeda wondered if he was just imagining the slight blush that dusted the other boy’s cheeks. “Anyways, you don't always have to be so paranoid.”

“Paranoia? Perhaps that what it is,” Komaeda said. “I prefer the term intuition.” He dropped his hand to his side and felt the sand beneath his fingers.

Hinata reached out towards him. “Let's go swimming,” he offered.

Komaeda blinked. “I don't have my swimsuit with me,” he protested. Hinata stretched his arm further into the shade, stepping towards the white-haired boy.

“Then let's just walk along the shore,” he compromised. Komaeda gingerly raised his hand to meet Hinata’s, and felt some dull jolt of electricity rip through him as Hinata gripped it firmly and pulled him up. Komaeda stumbled to his feet.

The sun felt good on his skin as he stepped into it, sure, but it was hot. The rays pierced through him and his jacket began to feel heavy around him. He kicked off his shoes with some trouble and Hinata clumsily dropped his hand and looked away, towards the bright blue sea.

His toes squished the sand and water lapped at his heels as he and Hinata slowly started around the shore. They made light conversation, which Komaeda appreciated. He always felt, well, different around Hinata. They always talked to each other, rather, they always listened to each other. Even when Komaeda rambled on and on, Hinata listened. That's what made it easy.

And yet he always felt inferior. All he wanted to do was please Hinata. He was desperate to entertain him, worried when the slightest look of boredom flickered across his face. So he prattled on, trying to make the time he spent with him worthwhile. Trying to interest him.

Trying to make it so that he would come back to him again.

He always listened and replied. He always seemed to calm, so carefree, so willing to spend time with Komaeda and took genuine enthusiasm in learning about him. Everything just seemed to go with Hinata.

Hinata was easy, but that's what made him difficult.

Even so, being alone with him was enough to unnerve Komaeda. He was so… so much and his presence dwarfed Komaeda in sheer intimidation. He knew he wasn't deserving of Hinata’s time. _Alone… With Hinata-kun…_

_Alone..._

After a small lapse of silence, anxiety made Komaeda’s mouth move before his brain caught up to him.

“So, ah- Hinata-kun, do you have any pets?” he asked. Suddenly he was very aware of the gentle, lukewarm water by his feet.

Hinata glanced at him. “I had a dog, yeah.” He paused and appeared to be gazing down at a pretty rock embedded in the wet, mud-like sand. “His name was Sasaki.”

“That's a nice name,” Komaeda commented. His jacket made his body feel even hotter under the sun but he refused to take it off. Heat spread through his body. It was an unpleasant feeling and his skin slowly turned pinkish in tone. The flush sent a searing pain through his stomach and the heat that played on his skin under his jacket was unbearable. Hinata bent over and picked up the rock, and held it in the water to wash it off. 

“Did you?” he asked as he stood, rolling the stone between his fingertips. He looked at Komaeda. “Have a pet, I mean.” Another hot flash gripped Komaeda.

“I had a dog as well,” Komaeda said. As the sun continued to beat down on him, he realized that Hinata was right- at some point the intense, harsh heat of the sun had faded and it felt warm and fuzzy on his skin. An odd, burning sensation stole through his chest. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. “He... He died, though... And I had some small things. A… a hamster. I had one… when I was a kid.”

Was it usually this difficult to speak?

Hinata paused again and turned fully to look at Komaeda. “Are you alright?”

“Worrying about trash like me? Oh, Hinata-kun. I'm… f… fine.” The first words came through his lips like fire, quickly, burning his lips. When he tried to continue, he got tongue-tied, unable to speak properly. “Fine? I-I’m f-fine.”

“Komaeda?” Hinata sounded disgustingly concerned. Komaeda shivered as a hot flash took over his entire body, rushing through him and leaving him weak. The burn that had started in his chest spread through him, all the way to his fingers. His knees buckled beneath him. “Komaeda!” Hinata yelled as he dropped down next to the white-haired boy, who was now panting as his blood suddenly ran cold beneath his skin.

“Ah… Ah!” Komaeda exclaimed as the ocean water dampened his clothes, feet sinking into the sand. His world started to spin around him as he was suddenly rocked with an intense wave of nausea hit him.

Everything went blurry.

He felt… Unreal. Fuzzy. Like he barely existed.

He felt Hinata’s hands grasp his shoulders, yelling something he couldn't hear.

Hinata’s… hands…

The world went blindingly white.

* * *

Komaeda’s shirt clung to his body in a most uncomfortable fashion when he next awoke. He felt bleary as if his mind had been ground into a fine paste. He lifted a hand to his head, only to drop his arm immediately.

He was… exhausted.

And felt pretty sick as well.

“Komaeda!” The name called sliced through the air like a knife and Komaeda winced, the loudness like daggers through his skull.

Then Hinata was standing over him.

No… Not standing. Leaning. From a chair, pulled up right beside the bed.

Beside the bed?

Komaeda looked around. The room he was in was unfamiliar. It was bland, and he hardly registered what he saw in front of him. He was in one of the cottages. He craned his neck and saw a shelf filled with weird plushies.

Was he in Hinata’s cottage…?

He tried to sit up, and was struck with a spear of agony. He moaned in pain. Hinata managed a perfect balance of fluster and concern as he fretted. “Don't try to move! At least wait until Tsumiki is back with some medicine!”

“Ah, and good morning to you too, Hinata-kun… Where am I? What happened?” Komaeda inquired softly. He looked to his side, and saw his jacket hanging from the bed.

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Do you not remember?”

Komaeda thought for a moment. A few fuzzy memories faded into his mind- of him and Hinata, then pain, and then… he couldn't remember anything past when he collapsed.

“I suppose I fainted. Sorry you had to see something like that,” Komaeda apologized. He plucked at his shirt, lifted it from his chest, and then let it settle back into place. He felt disgusting, like he had been previously drenched in sweat. A gross layer of moist film remained over him.

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked, sounding confused.

“Well, I mean, this must be such a burden for you, right? You must have so much more important things to do than fret over someone like me!” Komaeda laughed. Hinata didn't.

“I was worried,” he replied simply. Komaeda squirmed uncomfortably in Hinata’s bed. _He's just being polite. Ah, so much like Hinata-kun!_

“Oh, I'm sure you have things to do!” Komaeda said cheerily. “I won't have you and Tsumiki-san wasting precious time on me,” he said, ending his sentiment with a cough. Hinata gazed down at him with an emotion that could only be described as concern. Komaeda looked away.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Hinata said. “I was worried about you. You're my friend. I… I care about you, Nagito.”

 _Nagito._ That was a new one. Komaeda thought he liked the way that his first name sounded on Hinata’s lips. It made his chest flutter excitedly.

“I mean, ah, that is...” Komaeda took great pleasure in the blush that painted itself across Hinata’s cheeks. “You're my friend, _Komaeda,_ ” he reaffirmed, this time with the boy’s surname.

Komaeda shifted. Being called Hinata’s friend by none other than Hinata himself was an odd feeling. It certainly wasn't unpleasant, in fact, Komaeda felt his weak heartbeat grow stronger deep in his chest. He was sure if he was in a better state of mind, he would have registered it more…

But even so, Hinata saying it… Komaeda felt like he could have been reduced to a pile of mush. It felt incredibly good. Almost too good…

Maybe he was actually dead and what he was experiencing was one last wish granted before he sank into the depths of Hell?

If his last memories alive were of Hinata, well, he supposed that wasn't bad at all.

“Earth to Komaeda?” Hinata waved his hand in front of a less than responsive Komaeda. 

“Yes, yes…” Komaeda snapped back to reality and gazed up into Hinata’s brownish eyes. “Thank you for rescuing me from possible death. I know it was probably such a chore for you…”

Hinata placed two fingers on Komaeda’s lips to silence him. It worked, as the white haired boy immediately grew quiet. Hinata quickly retracted his hand, embarrassed. “It was no problem, and it wasn't a chore.”

“Hm,” Komaeda grunted, dismissing the thought that his care was nothing less than a burden. _Impossible._ “Is this your cottage, then?” 

“Oh, yeah… I couldn't get into yours. I don't know where you keep your key.” Hinata scratched the back of his head. “So I brought you here. I hope that's okay,” he said sheepishly.

“More than okay,” Komaeda responded. He was in Hinata’s room… the place where he stayed, thought and ruminated, read and… did other things. A blush crawled up Komaeda’s neck. He was lying in Hinata’s bed, the place where he slept, surrounded by soft blankets that once enveloped Hinata’s body. It was weird and unsettling, but oddly comforting.

_There are worse places._

“Um, but, are you alright? You took quite the spill.” Hinata fidgeted with his hands. “You should have told me that you got heat exhaustion so easily,” he said, almost guiltily. 

“It's a trivial concern,” Komaeda insisted. Hinata shook his head.

“But you should have told me! I should have noticed,” Hinata said intensely. “I really shouldn't have made you come into the sun. I'm sorry.”

Komaeda’s eyes widened. “Hinata-kun, don't apologize! This is fully and completely my fault!” he exclaimed. Hinata rested a hand near Komaeda’s shoulder and he flinched slightly in response.

“It's not,” Hinata said.

“I will take full blame for what happened,” Komaeda told him, glaring at the boy. Hinata still looked apologetic, and Komaeda felt horrible. _Making someone like him worry? Really! I am nothing short of awful!_

“You're not awful,” Hinata said, as if he could read Komaeda’s mind. Komaeda tipped his head, perplexed. He reached to the side and retrieved a glass of water from a small table by his bed. “Here. Can you sit up a little?”

With some trouble and pain, Komaeda managed to pull himself into somewhat of an uncomfortable sitting position. Hinata tried to use the blankets and his pillows to help him relax and straighten him.

Huh. Until right then. Komaeda hadn't noticed that he was in only his boxers, sans jeans. _I wonder if Hinata-kun did that... Dangerous thoughts, Nagito! Dangerous!_

Hinata handed him the water and Komaeda took a tentative sip. “Good God, that's good,” he moaned. Hinata smiled, looking relieved. As Komaeda finished the glass, he felt a little better. It offset the heat radiating off his body at least, and managed to banish some of the nausea poking and prodding at his stomach.

“Tsumiki will get you some medicine soon, don't worry,” Hinata said. He lifted a hand and placed it on Komaeda’s forehead. “You're still really warm. Are you sure you're okay for now?”

Komaeda attempted to swat away Hinata’s arm. “Yes, I'm fine, Hinata-kun. Just keep talking. It distracts me from my boiling insides.” Maybe that was a slight hyperbole. He hoped he hadn't worried Hinata with that comment. 

Hinata’s hand went higher and he touched Komaeda’s hair. His fingers laced themselves in the white, tangled locks. _That feels nice,_ Komaeda thought to himself. _Really nice._

Hinata continued to work his fingers through the tousled curls softly, like he could once again read Komaeda’s mind begging for more. He smoothed down his hair and smiled at Komaeda. _That damn smile._ Hinata started to hum quietly as he pulled his fingers through the other boy’s pale hair.

It was a nice moment, sure, but the near silence that surrounded the two was deafening to Komaeda, and he became very aware that he was both alone with and in very close proximity to Hinata. 

“Hinata-kun,” Komaeda whispered softly, mostly to himself. “Hinata-kun…”

“What is it?” Hinata asked, looking into Komaeda’s eyes as he brushed a lock of white hair out of his face.

“Oh, nothing,” Komaeda mumbled. He felt his eyelids flutter shut out of the sheer bliss of Hinata’s touch. It felt strangely right, feeling his fingers on his skin. 

_Hajime…_

“Huh?” Hinata said suddenly, flushed.

 _Damn!_ Komaeda felt the blush rise to his face. _Did I… Did I say that out loud? Did I refer to Hinata-kun that way? Jesus, I think I might pass out again._

“You didn't, I just…” Hinata trailed off. Komaeda felt his confusion roar to life. If he wasn't sure before, he was now certain that somehow, some way, Hinata was inside his head. _How talented! And only mildly disconcerting!_

“Does this mean I can't think about anything around you?” Komaeda asked snidely. It was a strange concept, to think that someone could listen to you in that way. It was quite a privacy invasion, he realized when he thought about it harder.

“Ah- no. Sometimes this just… happens?” Hinata sounded as perplexed as Komaeda felt. He shifted in his chair and ran a hand through Komaeda’s fluffy hair. “When someone is feeling conflicted,” he added. “I guess I just… infer, you know?”

“Conflicted, huh?” Komaeda tugged at his shirt collar. He tried to stretch his bare legs and pain flared up inside his stomach. He flinched. Hinata looked concerned but Komaeda immediately began to speak again. “That's interesting. As expected of an Ultimate, Hinata-kun!”

Hinata regarded him warily. He dropped his hand and pressed it to Komaeda’s forehead. “You're warmer, and you're sweating now. I'll get you some more water.”

“Are you… going to leave?” Komaeda asked. He didn't like the thought. Hinata shook his head.

“Nope.” He reached down and produced a bottle of water. “Tsumiki brought them.” He held it out to Komaeda.

“Ah, Tsumiki-san! So considerate!” the white-haired boy mused as he took the water, and with some effort, opened the bottle. He held it to his lips and water filled his mouth, sliding down his throat. _Who knew water could taste so good?_

Hinata watched him like a mother bird might watch her young. It made Komaeda slightly uncomfortable, but it was also kind of a good feeling. Someone like Hinata was looking out for someone like him.

Komaeda’s chest heaved as he placed the half-finished bottle on the side table. “Thanks, Hinata-kun.”

“It's nothing,” Hinata insisted. Komaeda blinked. It certainly was something. Hinata was taking the time to care for him! Him, of all people!

Komaeda would have left himself to rot on the beach. 

Hm. He felt exhaustion settle over him, pressing him down further into Hinata’s bed. _That's right- Hinata-kun’s bed. I'm surrounded by Hinata-kun’s… essence?_ His eyes drifted shut.

He still felt uncomfortably warm- small beads of sweat lined his skin and his shirt and boxers stuck to him. _I wish I could take my shirt off… I definitely cannot, in the presence of Hinata-kun!_

Something touched Komaeda’s cheek and he stiffened. Hinata’s gentle fingers met his face and his smoothed a thumb over his cheek. His fingers felt nothing less than shaky, but Komaeda derived the utmost pleasure from it.

This… This was something that carried some _implications_ , right?

He leaned into Hinata’s hand and the brown-haired boy flinched slightly, but then he kept gently thumbing his cheek. Komaeda thought it just felt very, very right to have Hinata’s hands on him.

Was that such a sin?

Hinata leaned in slightly closer to Komaeda, and the boy’s heart fluttered like a bird trapped in a small cage. With Hinata’s face so close to his own, he realized something - that he was, in fact, dead. This was a test of sorts. He was left to die by the water’s edge, and he was trapped in a purgatory before he was sent spiralling to Hell.

That definitely explained things… Of course, Hinata would never even think of getting this near to him.

“Hinata-kun…” Komaeda mumbled clumsily, feeling his heart race. _For the afterlife, they can sure simulate a working, beating heart uncomfortably well._

“Nagito,” Hinata whispered. Komaeda felt the heat of Hinata’s breath, of his mere presence, and he felt his face prickle with a blush.

_Well, if I'm dead, there's no consequences for my actions in Hell, right?_

Despite the dull nausea that threatened to rob him of his insides, Komaeda jutted his chin upwards and strained his body to place a small kiss on Hinata’s lips.

Hinata leaned back, looking slightly confused and surprised. But oddly… Not perturbed?

Blood shot into Komaeda’s already flushed face. The heat that grew in him made him wriggle uncomfortably against Hinata’s sheets. “Ah! Hinata-kun, I am so sorry! For someone of my trashy value to touch someone like you… Unthinkable!” Komaeda lifted a hand and pushed back his hair, which had drenched his forehead in sweat. _It feels better when Hinata-kun does it._

Hinata made some sort of noise, akin to a small squeal. An exhale left him before he leaned over a feverish Komaeda again.

“Hinata-kun? What-”

Komaeda was cut off as Hinata pressed his lips to the white-haired boy’s. He felt Hinata-kun’s fingers find their way to his flushed face, and ever so gently he placed them on his jaw. Komaeda’s heartbeat was so loud, he was certain Hinata could hear it as he pushed himself towards the other boy.

He liked the way that Hinata’s lips felt on his own. So right, so natural.

So soft.

Komaeda flinched as he felt Hinata’s tongue graze his own. _If this is purgatory, they have some_ damn _good special effects._ Hinata’s mouth was warm and inviting. He deepened the kiss.

Well. Komaeda already had a fever beforehand, but now he was burning for an altogether different reason. His stomach lurched with a dangerous cocktail of nerves and nausea, but he ignored it. Instead he focused on the kiss, Hinata’s tongue sliding against his cheek, pressing further into him. Komaeda’s weak heart felt like it was about to burst at the seams.

The wonderful sensation of Hinata’s lips on his was enough to make him feel real again.

A small moan escaped Hinata, and Komaeda nearly melted at the sound. 

His blood didn't rush to only his face as Hinata pulled back, and he saw his glazed hazel eyes. Komaeda’s chest tightened as did his boxers.

“Holy shit,” Hinata murmured, quite eloquently. He didn't look displeased, perse, but his expression was one that Komaeda didn't recognize. Hinata ran a hand through his hair. “Oh God, Komaeda, I'm sorry. That was weird. I don't know why I did that. Especially when you're sick. Am I gay? Are _you_ gay?”

Komaeda weakly raised an arm and touched Hinata’s lips softly. “That was nice, Hinata-kun. Though I don't know why you'd grace me with such an honour…” He smiled. Hinata looked as red as a fire truck and it was quite the enjoyable sight.

“That is- I mean-” Hinata sputtered.

“A-ah, um, e-excuse me, I hope I-I’m not interrupting a-anything.”

Hot air and light streaked through the door to Hinata’s cottage. Tsumiki’s thin, small form stood in the doorway, clutching a few medicine bottles. The two boys hadn't heard the door open- when had she arrived?

The atmosphere was broken, and Komaeda wasn't sure how he felt about that. A small pang of frustration hit him. “Not at all, Tsumiki-san. Welcome,” he greeted. Tsumiki nervously stumbled over to the two of them.

“U-um, Komaeda-kun, I hope I haven't kept you waiting…!” Tsumiki mumbled. “Has Hinata-kun been taking care of you?”

“Very well.” Komaeda angled his head towards an embarrassed Hinata. “Thank you, Hinata-kun.”

“No problem,” Hinata responded quickly. Tsumiki popped open one of the medicine bottles and grabbed the half-finished water from the side table. 

“That's very g-good. And you've been drinking water… I see…” She handed Komaeda his water. Komaeda noticed that Tsumiki seemed more comfortable when she was nursing. It's like she became more confident, it was more natural for her.

Tsumiki rattled one of the bottles and a pill fell into her hand. “Can you try to sit up, Komaeda-kun? Ah- If it's not too painful?” she instructed gently.

“It's alright.” Komaeda shifted, and pulled himself up. A dull pain shot through his stomach. Tsumiki gave him the pill. 

“Try and swallow this with the water, okay? All in one go,” she told him.

Komaeda nodded and, with some gagging, managed to get the pill down. Tsumiki held a cold cloth to his forehead with a trembling hand. “Y-you’re really warm, Komaeda-kun. It's a wonder you didn't pass out again! And you haven't thrown up at all?” she asked concerned.

“Not at all,” Komaeda confirmed. Maybe he could thank his luck for that. Tsumiki patted the cloth a couple times as Komaeda finished off his water bottle.

“Well, th-that's good.” She took the other medicine bottle and a small, plastic cup and started pouring a red, pungent liquid from one to the other. Komaeda wrinkled his nose. 

“Um… Please drink this,” Tsumiki commanded, holding out the cup. Komaeda took it and lifted it to his lips. It was disgustingly sweet, and felt thick going down his throat. He exhaled through his lips as he finished.

“Okay, you should feel better in about fifteen minutes… O-okay, Komaeda-kun?” Tsumiki informed him. 

“Okay. Thank you very much, Tsumiki-san,” Komaeda murmured. Hinata grabbed another bottle of water and slammed it down on the side table. Tsumiki blushed slightly.

“Oh, u-um, of course! A-any time!” she chirped. He wrung out her hands. “Please just stay out of the sun! You should keep resting in Hinata-kun’s cottage for now!”

“Whatever you say,” Komaeda replied. Tsumiki nodded vigorously and slid out of the room, closing the door quietly as she left.

Komaeda settled back down into the bed and found that Hinata was staring down at him intently.

He figured that staying in his room for a while longer, surrounded by him and his smell, wouldn't be so bad.

His eyes fell shut.

* * *

“H-hey, g-guys? When I went to g-go check on K-Komaeda-kun, I think I w-walked in on him and Hinata-kun… k-k-kissing.”

“No one cares, you stupid- _WHAT_?” 

Saionji’s mouth popped open like a baby bird’s. Koizumi, who was sitting next to her, widened her eyes slightly at Tsumiki’s statement.

Hanamura rubbed his chin. “So those two finally decided to get it on, eh?”

“About time,” Soda mumbled, scratching the back of his head. “Hinata needs to feel the touch of another person. I was sick of listening to him moan, both literally and figuratively.” 

“Boy needed to cop a feel,” Owari commented from over a fizzy drink.

“Komaeda, though?” Kuzuryuu questioned, miffed. “Is his taste in guys, like, total shit?”

“Hey now, Ibuki thinks it's totes adorbs!” Mioda piped up. “It was soooo obvious that Komaeda-chan was totallyyyy into Hinata-chan~!” She looked around at the others. “What, did you guys not pick up on it or something?” 

As they discussed the recent kiss, Nanami watched silently. She felt a strong feeling of self satisfaction fill her. “I always knew Komaeda-kun liked Hinata-kun,” she said to herself under her breath. She smiled a small little smile. “Chiaki, baby, you are good!”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this piece of shit that i wrote entirely on my phone  
> unrelated to the story but the other day i thought of komaeda giving hinata a handjob with his robot hand and it made me laugh so hard that i wanted to share


End file.
